halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Rudy Grimes
'''Rudy Grimes' appears in Halloween: Resurrection, played by Sean Patrick Thomas. Biography Rudy Grimes was a Haddonfield University student who was best friends with Sara Moyer and Jennifer Danzig. His dream was to become a chef and open up his own chain of bistros across the United States. He was overjoyed when he learned that himself and his two friends were selected to become part of Dangertainment's Internet reality show in which they would be staying at the Myers' house for a night. He believed Michael Myers was psychotic due to his diet and that people's choices of food made them do the things that they did. As soon as he and the others entered the Myers' house, Rudy wanted to see the kitchen. Once he got there, he started to look around and noticed that the food was fresh when they were told that the house was untouched. He continued on his theory about how diet could affect the mind to Sara until they heard Jen screaming. They went to find their friend but learned she was just pulling a prank on them. They then started to look around the room and Rudy was the first to realize that it was strange how everything seemed so easily placed there. Afterwards Rudy and Jen went off by themselves to smoke marijuana, but when Rudy heard Sara screaming that Michael was in the house he tried to calm her down. Moments later "Michael Myers" grabbed Sara but Jim attacked "Michael" with a fake arm. "Michael" revealed himself to be Freddie who wanted to spice up the show and told them that everything they found was in fact fake but asked them to keep up the act. Rudy and Sara didn't want to be a part of the show anymore and were getting ready to leave when they heard Jen screaming. They figured she was just pulling another prank and when they saw Michael Myers appeared behind him, they assumed it was Freddie. They soon realized they were wrong when Michael killed Jen and chased after them. While Rudy tried to find a way to escape, Jim was also murdered. Sara ran off towards the stairs and Michael followed after her. Rudy then tried to distract Michael to give Sara a chance to escape. She did but now Michael was after Rudy who escaped towards the kitchen. He engaged in a brief knife fight with Michael who cornered Rudy into the backdoor, lifted him and pinned to a door with three butcher knives. He was buried at Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. His death is extremely similar to Bob's death in the first movie and Kelly Meeker's in the fourth movie, but the differences are that Michael used three knives on Rudy while he used only one on Bob and Kelly with a shotgun, and Bob and Kelly were pinned to a wall while Rudy was pinned to a door. He is Michael Myers' 80th confirmed human murder victim. References Category:2000's deaths Category:Halloween Resurrection characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters